Unexpected Meetings
by Inspirationbynight
Summary: ...and a plan. Puck and Megan, Demona and pucklike fay, Brooklyn and Megan, all meet under odd circumstances, plus Demona recieves a deal she won't refuse. Fic 2. Editings for easier following of fics!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Meetings

by Inspirationbynight

A.N. Edit 2/7/08: I just realized I was half concious when I ordered these so this is a new re-order in which to read these fics which are under my developing series of Revival. This plot line takes place at the end of November 1996 after A bit of Magic . This is Fic #2.

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Greg Weisman and licensed to Disney and other rightful property owners so and so forth et al so I don't get sued.

Unexpected Meetings

In the nursery of the castle was a young infant boy of four months old playing with a well-worn stuffed gargoyle-bear by the light of the full noon sun, his bright green eyes lit up with amusement at first to see his gar-bear levitating seemingly on his own. He turned around in his little crib, able sit up at his age, to find the puppeteer behind his levitating companion.

Amusement left the child's eyes as he let out a cry--a call for someone who was not there. He turned to his bear, reaching out before it vanished from it's hovering place in the air. It only took the child a few seconds to realize that his garg-bear was not going to appear again before let out a howl that sent his mother and nanny running.

"Alex, baby, what's wrong?" his mother, Fox, asked as she ran in. Picking up her crying baby, she cradled him to her chest, looking around the large nursery for signs of a break in. She shouldn't have left the door open.

Owen Burnette checked a hidden tv panel to investigate what had happened in the past few minutes. "Madame I think you'll find this interesting," the major domo called, pausing the footage on a levitating bear. He played the tape to show Alexander searching for someone and then the bear vanishing before the tape was paused on a wailing Alex.

"All this for his bear?" his mother asked in relief that it had not been an intruder or worse.

Then..."Wait, you didn't do that?" Fox asked Owen, tensing at the thought of a possibly-unknown fay or magic-user having located her son.

Owen too appeared worried, in his professional way of doing so. "No Madam, I was currently on my way to see Mr. Xanatos when Alexander called."

Alex was reduced to sobbing as he looked at his disguised mentor with an unconstraint pout.

"Don't worry Alex, we'll get your bear back," Owen promised, showing a rare endearing side to his otherwise wooden and distant persona. He and Fox exchanged a wordless glance that said their worries were more beyond the recovery of a missing toy but at least it satisfied the baby.

"So how do we find the toy?" Fox asked lightly to code: how do we find out who's behind this?

"I simple lesson in recovery should solve the matter,"Owen replied before turning into his true form.

Puck hovered in the air, a mischievious grin pasted on his face. Alex reacehd out for him with a giggle, and was promptly handed over to his teacher. "Not to mention the lesson we'll teach them about taking other people's possesions, what do you think kid?"

Alex clapped his hands in agreement. He was going to get his garg-bear!

Somewhere on the farther end of Central Park in a brownstone, a teen brunette girl of 16 held a bear with wings in her hands.

"Well this is random," she commented to herself, being alone in the living room of her home. Just as she was thinking of what to do with the strange plush bear she was englufed in a flash of bright green light.

Looking around wildly for a few seconds, the teen realized that she was no longer at home. In fact, it looked like a baby's room.

"Mmm!" Alex called to the girl his teacher had magicked into the room.

The girl's grey eyes widened in surprise to see a floating man holding a baby but otherwise, Fox noticed, she was keeping herself calm.

The teen glanced at the bear she still held and held it out to the infant. "This must be yours," she said softly, another sign of her surprise being held in check.

"Interesting, interesting!" Puck exclaimed, floating around the teen girl with Alex in his arms before stopping a few inches in front of her.

Megan shifted her view to Alex and silently handed him the bear, which he took joyfully getting a small smile from Megan.

"Your a sorceress!" Puck exclaimed, jumping back in the air to Fox's side. "You've got human magic all over you!"

Megan was labeled at first glance as a quiet non-sociable girl who liked jewelry and purple make-up. She wasn't quiet once she had an inkling about the fay's character.

"You're one of Oberon's brats! And hey, you've got magic all over you too!" Megan said, mimicking Puck's false astonishment, complete with facial expression. Settling into a teen expression of boredom and 'whateverness' she folded her fishnet covered arms across her bright blue T-shirt and raised a brow at the fay. "So you summoned me, got the bear back and found out my 'secret" she accompained the word with a little movement from her fingers to resemble bunny ears, "So you probably want to know how I got the bear."

"Well since you're on a roll..." Puck said sarcastically with a flourish of his hands for her to continue while still managing to balance Alex.

Megan explained that she had been practicing a simple summoning spell. "I didn't specify, just for it to be a soft toy and around the Central Park area. I got the bear like 5 seconds before you summoned me. Cool bear by the way," she said to Alex, earning a shy a look from the boy who cuddled his bear closer.

Puck wagged a finger at her. "Don't you know you could blow some one up with that kind of random magic? Kids these days! They think they know everything," he confided to Fox.

"I restricted the area," Megan retorted, taking offence to Puck's implying that she didn't know the first thing about magic.

"Yeah, casualty numbers would have been greater if you hadn't," Puck taunted.

"Like your kind cares what happens to people so long as you get what you want," Megan shot back.

"And just what do you know about my "people"?" Puck asked her with curiosity. His hidden amusement at her supposed knowledge of fay was not hidden.

"More than the average occultist thinks he knows," Megan responded. She dropped the stubborn teen appearance and swept her grey eyes around his form.

"Well you're a charmer aren't you?" Puck teased, flying about the room once more.

"Takes one to know one," she threw out. Her brows creased slightly but her face was readable enough to Fox and Owen, who had changed back into Puck, unable to keep his fay form any longer lest he risk coming into Oberon's radar.

"You're chained," Megan said, confusion and a touch of sadness in those two words.

"How do you know?" Fox asked before Owen could say anything to move the conversation away from those dark waters.

"I can see things," Megan told her, shifting her eyes to the red-haired woman. "Energy, auras...I see green dust around you, but it's very faint." Fox instinctively knew Megan was refering her smothered fay half and was struck by curiosity.

"My son?" she asked the teen sorceress.

"He has a really bright cover of that green energy, like he's covered in a blanket of it," Megan told her.

Owen cleared his throat. "I believe Alex is ready to eat."

Fox nodded somewhat absentmindedly and sent Owen to make Alex his second lunch of the day, ordering something for herself and David. Owen stoicly walked out of the nursery, giving Megan just the barest of glances.

Megan sensed that Fox wanted to ask about Owen but beat her to the question. "Why is he chained?"

Fox blinked in surprise, not expecting the question and unsure of the answer. "It's a long story..." How had she been caught up with this stranger who she almost revealed Puck's secret to? How much danger had she put her family--and the clan--into?

"It's alright," Megan said, keeping a passive expression. "It's none of my business anyway. It's just...sad. They're not birds to be kept in a cage, you know?"

By they, Megan meant fay in general but her tone carried the implication that she specifically meant Puck, the only fay she had somewhat officially met.

"Why don't you stay a while? I can have my driver take you back home," Fox offered, ushering her out of the nursery.

"Thank you," Megan said, accepting the offer. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. Who would believe me?"

That last line usually calmed people but Fox hadn't lived as long as did in show biz and business to let casual words determine what she would do. And aside from the magic, Megan had had plenty of time to know the layout of Alex's room, where she was, and who she was dealing with. In the wrong hands, it was dangerous information.

"Actually, I am worried," Fox admitted through an air of professionalism as if she was talking to another share holder at a board meeting. "We haven't exactly started on the right foot with magic or the people that use it."

"Well whatever makes you comfortable. Would getting Goliath to validate for me help?" Megan asked, metaphorically pulling out one of her trump cards. It was, in her opinion, best to end things quickly.

Fox halted in their walk to the dining room. "How.." Fox closed her mouth with a snap. Megan though she had better move fast.

"I've met him, twice now actually, it's been a few weeks since I've seen him," she said conversationally, trying to keep her cool. Her aunt would skin her alive if she found out about today and ended up with a memory wipe. Megan was sure she'd be skinned if her aunt only found out about the improper use of the summoning spell, let alone the events that followed. "Then again, those Quarrymen are a real pest. I used to like walking around Central Park but they keep having their meetings there." She waited for Fox's response.

Fox felt she had been lead to a corner and the only way out was to host the trapper. "What would you like for lunch?" Fox offered, the wheels in her spinning.

So the sorceress and business woman sat down together for lunch with little Alex lightening the mood with his infant antics.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, dark fell and the gargoyles awoke. Megan stood at the threshold of the door way staring in amazement at the transformation that had taken place. Fox covered her mouth to hide her smile at Megan's expression. She looked like any other teen girl then and thought that perhaps, she was like any other...except she knew magic.

As the clan dispersed themselved inside the castle, not taking notice of the hiding girl behind Fox who they greeted, Fox called Goliath aside.

Megan then appeared at Fox's side smiling politely. "Hello Goliath."

"Megan," Golaith said in surprise to see the sorceress. He recovered immediately and greeted her with a good evening.

"So you do know her," Fox said with a hint of relief. Goliath nodded, looking Megan over as he compared her to the previous times they had met. Yes, this was the same sorceress that had helped Goliath and Elisa patch up their differences, though she denied having done any such thing. Same purple eyeshadow, shoulder length hair and covered in jewelry with emphasis on jewels.

"Did something happen?" he asked, wondering if another spell had gone wrong.

Megan looked indignant and stood with her fists on her jean clad hips. "Not to point fingers but my spells only 'go wrong' when someone or a group of someones interrupt me."

"Look out!"

"Heel Bronx!"

"Ah!" Megan exclaimed as she was bowled over onto the stone floor. It was a scene of chaos as several people tried to lug Bronx off his plastered licked-to-death victim who was trembling too much to attempt to move.

Goliath picked her up with ease and released her to her feet when she regained her balance. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned she had been injured in the scuffle.

Megan rubbed the back of her head carefully. "Yes, mostly."

"Who is responsible?" Goliath growled at the assembly, which consisted of Brooklyn, Lex, Angela, and Broadway. Hudson had left them to feed Bronx while he secured his seat and channel of preference.

"No one is to blame," Brooklyn claimed. He explained that Broadway had gotten sausages from the freezer and Bronx had gotten hold of the tail end of the links. Well Broadway tried to juggle the other food stuffs and take the sausages back and before any of them could keep Bronx inside the kitchen he escaped. In a last ditch effort to stop him, Brooklyn launched himself at Bronx. Goliath stepped back at the same time as Fox, experience of the escapades and chases almost second nature. Unfortunately, Megan hadn't seen it coming.

Brooklyn pulled back with an alarmed cry, rubbing his left shoulder where Megan had landed a punch. "Who in their right mind flings themselves at a rampaging dog?! When people are around!"

Brooklyn was cut off from his apology by Megan letting out a hiss of pain. Fox had taken the chance of Megan's distraction to examin her head. "No broken skin, no cracked skull," she said gently to the sniffling teen, "It's not serious. You'll probably feel a bump but nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Megan asked Fox. "It hurts a lot."

"Well, you know, being bowled over by a gargoyle watch dog will do that," the red-haired woman answered in a joking tone.

"First time for everything," Megan agreed, then turned to face Brooklyn with a dead pan expression. "You should be more careful about stunts like that."

"Sorry," Brooklyn apologized, holding his hands up in defense against another punch or verbal attack. "It was an accident...you don't need to beat me up."

Megan nodded slowly, mindful of the throbbing pain in the back of her head, feeling light headed. "Apology accepted," she said through gritted teeth as the throbbing grew to a sudden pounding.

"Maybe we should go see a doctor, we have a medical facility in the castle," Fox suggested, feeling Megan's forehead. She was warmer than before.

Megan grabbed her head and clamped her mouth shut, emitting small whimpers.

Brooklyn caught her on one side while Fox grabbed from the other as she fell forward. Her brath came out shuddering and labored.

"The medical wing, hurry!" Fox instructed, handing the young sorceress to Goliath.

"For talking bold and doing magic, you're no Demona," a Puck-like tone spoke up behind Megan's closed eyes.

"Who's Demona?" Megan asked, squinting through the too bright room of where she lay. She must have passed out.

"You don't want to know," the three young gargoyle males said in unison to Angela's disapproval. They all stood outside the door, looking around Owen at her.

In his normal no-nonsense tone, Owen commented on her abnormal level of sugar intake which the doctor who had attended her had claimed to be one of the reasons she had a migraine attack.

"Everyone's got their quirk," she responded, giving the spectacled man a meaningful look. She blinked several times before her eyes became adjusted to the brightness. The headache had gone down to a minor pulse, easily ignored.

"Why did you not say anything?" Goliath asked her, coming into the room with Fox.

"I didn't think I'd be leaving home for one thing," she said, refering to her summons which Goliath was still in the dark about, "and when I got here I didn't think I'd be staying so long. But it's my fault. I wasn't feeling myself all day and I just ignored it. What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Angela answered, stepping forward with a glass of water.

Megan gasped and almost fell out of the bed as she tried to get up, causing Goliath to hold her back. "I'm so dead! I was supposed to have dinner ready! I have a test tomorrow! I'm supposed to be _home _right now!"

"Settle down before you hurt yourself," Fox told her, grabbing one of her flailing arms. "We'll get you home."

Megan complied and in 10 minutes was sitting in the back of nice black car on her way home with Brooklyn and Lexington acting as escorts above them. Back at the castle, Fox entered David Xanatos' office and practically flopped herself in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Busy day dear?" the former villain asked his wife.

"In a way," Fox answered, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I heard you had a guest. Anyone I'm familiar with?" David tried to pry information without seeming anxious to hear about the large gaps Owen had neglected to fill in along with his daily report.

"That was most of the busy-ness," Fox answered with a pause. She righted herself in the chair and began to tell her husband the details of the day beginning with Alexander's outburst in the afternoon.

"Well we can't really pick and choose our allies at the moment, now can we?" David looked the full windows of his office pensively.

"What are you thinking David?" Fox asked, joining him at the window.

"We should invite her over soon. After today, we can't just leave a bad impression on her."

Fox snaked her arm through David's right and leaned against him. "True. David, are hoping she'll grant some wish of yours?"

David embraced fox fully, catching her off gaurd. "Fox, I was honest as I was when I told Oberon he couldn't have our son then as when I told Elisa that the feud with Goliath and his clan was over. I'm changed man Fox, but I need to prove it to them."

"Oh David! So what does this have to do with Megan?" Fox asked, touched that her husband was adamant about righting the wrongs he had done.

"Well we have been thinking about hiring an assistant for Owen," Xanatos began. "Between being Owen, taking care of us and Alexander and being Puck, it's time we gave the man a break." Before Fox could protest what he assumed was her assumption that Owen/Puck wouldn't be teaching Alexander magic or protecting him, Xanatos elaborated, "Naturally Owen will continue with his present duties, but I think it would take a load off him to not have to run from the board room to the nursery to change Alex's diapers while we're in meetings. Owen takes care of more things in a day than an average man does in a month and the gargoyles are stone during the day or I would consider asking Lexington--"

Fox smiled as she silenced him with a touch of her fingers on his lips. "I think it's a good idea, but do you think Owen will agree?"

"He has a stubborn streak under that flawless shine," Xanatos confided, "but I'll break it to him. I wouldn't consider taking Alex's care and protection away from him, just some of the chores."

On the way to Megan's house, the car stopped at another stoplight. Again. For the fourth time since they left the Eyrie building.

Lex and Brooklyn landed on a building not far also for the fourth time though with fewer complaints than the driver and Megan kept pitching. Lex pointed to some thugs with crowbars and clubs approaching the car.

"They always go for the nice cars," Brooklyn commented before leaping off the building and gliding downwards.

"We're really close to the humans," Lex pointed out, keeping an eye out for Quarrymen. The bluehoods were not above setting up stages to lure the gargoyles out into public.

"Then let's make it quick."

The driver was halfway pulled out of the car when war cries stopped the thugs in mid mugging. Crowbar swung at Lexington, missing him by a few inches. Club landed with a crash into some trash cans on the curb while Crowbar and a few Fists were trying to pound Brooklyn into the asphalt.

Megan left the car against Brooklyn's protests, him being too busy to keep her inside the car. Megan raised her hands in plea to the scattered citizens on the street and in their cars. "If heroes touch your heart and it's a fact, give my friends your support, on them don't turn your back!"

Lexington shielded his face from the blow that never came. Opening his eyes, he saw the thug begin to back off, fending off soda cans and other objects from the angry crowd.

"You're gonna pick on two guys trying to save a little girl? Take this!" The theug managed to duck from a piece of broken concrete that had been picked up from a crumbled side of one of the buildings.

The thugs, taken by surprise from the unexpected assult, were easily taken care of with a few punches from Brooklyn and Lex. "Um, thanks," Brooklyn said to a group near him. The group waved it off, some embarrassed by their boldness.

"Megan, we'll keep following, just get back inside," Brooklyn instructed before joining Lex in climbing to get into the air.

The rest of the way was relatively slow and peaceful for a New York night. Once in front of the brownstone on an empty street, the driver left. Lex and Brooklyn landed near the stairs and questioned Megan about what happened back with the thugs.

"I was helping you," Megan said, miffed at teh red gargoyle's lack of gratitude.

"Yeah, we appreciate it, but that's not the way to do it," Brooklyn told her.

"It was nice and all...being seen as a hero...bu you can't force people against their will," Lexington explained.

"It wasn't against their will," Megan said. "Yes I cast a spell but it only affected some people, not all of them jumped in to help."

Brooklyn shook his head. "That isn't the point."

Megan huffed, "Well, fine. I won't help you again. Thanks for the escort." With that, she stomped into her house and slammed the door behind her.

"That went well," Lex commented sourly.

"Where have you been?!" came out a shrilly English-accented woman's voice from Megan's house.

"And that's going to go a lot better," Brooklyn said sarcastically, not feeling too generous towards the young sorceress. First she punched him back at the castle, then yelled at him, and had just slammed the door in his face. He signaled for Lexington to climb up the building so they could go home, leaving the sounds of a grounded teenager and a worried aunt behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's true Auntie Mel. After school the chauffer will pick me up, bring me to the Eyrie Building and then take me home before dinner." Megan twirled the phone cable around her index finger as she told her aunt about the Xanatos' job offer.

"Yes I'll be careful. Yes. Thank you Aunt Melody, I'll see you this evening. I'll tell them. Bye." Melody hung up with a smile and confirmed that she could take the job.

"Wonderful," David Xanatos said. "Then I'll let Owen show you the ropes."

The walk to the nursery was a one-sided conversation of Owen giving Megan the details of Alexander's food preparations, nap time stories, and several details Megan had no idea were involved in taking care of a baby, particularly a magical one.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked the major domo the moment he paused for air.

Owen raised a fair eyebrow at her. "I should be the one asking you that," he said as a response.

"I wouldn't be here if Alex's parents didn't think I could handle it," Megan pointed out as they entered the nursery. "I just don't want to think I'm out for your job."

Owen scoffed at the remark as he picked up one of many objects from the floor. "I'm hardly worried about such an occurance."

"Then you should know he won't choose me over you for a bed time storyteller because your family to Alex. I'm just the babysitter." Megan didn't look at Owen as she spoke, instead she sorted through the thin children's books on one of the shelves until she heard Owen's footsteps receding down the hall.

The nursery was practically spotless when Fox came in with Alex, ready to play before a bottle and a nap. Fox lingered at the door for a bit to see that Megan and Alex were settled comfortably with a book before going to change for a meeting.

"Want to see something I made up when I was little and learning magic?" Megan asked the infant who sat in his crib. Alex smiled and reached forward with his little hands. She took it as a yes.

"I liked making up my own stories more than reading, so let me tell you the story of what happened when Elisa and Goliath were trying to catch a bad guy." Megan waved her hands in the air as she began to narrate her encounter in Central Park on a rated G level, editing the middle to where Goliath was not captured and the bad guy had been caught. Not a complete lie, but as intelligent as Alex was, he was still a baby and didn't need to know the little details.

Images of cartoony versions of Megan's cast including herself moved inside a magic frame almost like a cartoon but with magic. When Megan finished, Alex was bobbing up and down to play and show off what he could do. The two played a game of catch where Alex would levitate an object and make it fly across the room to Megan who would catch it before the next one came. When Megan saw the next one was a little lamp she put her foot down.

"No sir Alex, we are not playing with breakable things. What if I don't catch it and it hits whoever walks in through the door like your mommy? You don't want that to happen sweetie, do you?"

Alex put the lamp down fairly gently, much to Megan's relief. The fayling yawned, having exerted himself more magically than physically but it was time for his bottle anyway. Megan piled several cushions and pillows from the room together near the cradle and held Alex in her lap until he fell asleep.

"You're really something Alex," she whispered in admiration.

Dominique Destine felt the tell-tale swell that bubbled inside of her. She also felt the all to automatic response to squelch it back into nothing, but this time, she just held it. How often after she had seen Princess Katherine and the Magus take the clan's eggs had she wished she could have seen the new batch of hatchlings? To hold one? True Demona had never thought of herself as a keeper but she had looked forward to bringing the hatchlings a safe world. A world where humans were not a threat to them...

"I doubt you could hold a child for more than one mortal second," a lofty female voice resonated from Demona's office.

Demona, aka Dominique Destine of Nightstone Unlimited, sat up from her chair and looked about the empty office. Her water chalice shook with enough force to topple over but not a drop spilled over the iron edge.

"Who's there?" Dominique asked, careful to not raise her voice too much. Her secretary had uncanny good hearing for things she wasn't supposed to hear.

A giggle errupted from every pore of the room. It was that all too familiar giggle used in commercials and movies where children are seen playing before a huanting melody breaks through. Minus the scary music, the chill in the air was enough to give anyone goosebumps.

"I'm...complicated, but that's not actually my name," the voice replied.

"If this another trick Puck, I swear--!" Dominique broke off her unspoken promise at the sight of a raven-haired fay who hovered above her desk.

"You know the Puck?" the fay asked in a mixture of surprise and distaste.

"All too well," Dominique answered with a scowl, noting the fay's reaction to the Trickster's name.

"Then we have something in common already! that will make things easier," the green-eyed fay said with a look that Dominique she was dealing with something as mischievious and self-centered as the Puck.

The half-closed eyes popped open as the fay gave a mock court curtsey to the red-haired gargoyle-in-disguise before introducing herself with the name Lily.

"I've been watching you for sometime Demona," 'Lily' told her. "So let's get past the nice-nice and right to what I can do for you, yes I can do something for you."

"I don't need favors from your kind," Dominique hissed, sitting back in her chair.

"Not even if it meant being with your daughter Angela?" Lily asked smugly, enjoying Dominique's look of surprise. "I know you watch her from through your scryings, seeing as how you can't get anywhere near her after that little stunt you pulled with the Praying Gargoyle."

Now Demona had been angry before, being interrupted during work and more so by a fay. Now she felt a cold she detested more than the coldest winter night she had spent without her clan. Lily appeared to pay her no heed, rambling on about Demona's infamous history with humans and her many foiled attempts to lead the clan away from Goliath.

"But you've been going about it the wrong way," Lily said pityingly though her eyes glittered with laughter. Demona decided that though Puck had given her pain to go with every transformation, she hated Lily even more.

"Listen up gargoyle, I don't like repeating myself," Lily ordered, dropping her sweet high voice to one that could hatchlings crawling back into their eggs. Dominique growled and had she been in her true form her eyes would have been smoldering with loathing. "As I was saying, if you had been paying attention, you need to approach your kind with a different outlook than the one you've been using."

"And what exactly are you proposing?" Dominique asked, hoping to make the fay go away if she played long enough.

"So you are interested, and here I thought you were a lost cause. Oh wait, you are lost, that's why I'm here!" She giggled coyishly at her bad joke. Seeing that Dominique was not up to speed in thought, Lily sat on the desk, smoothing out her red tunic. "Ok my lamb, here's the deal: I help you and you help me. Now for the details: You tell me what it is your little black, rotting heart wants more than _anything _in the world and you'll get it within reasonable time. I know you're interested."

Dominique rubbed her temples as the fay's sugar-coated words fizzed in her head. "Anything?" Puck had his limitations Dominique remembered from long ago. More than a two years...or was it three? It seemed like ages ago.

"Anything that I can do yes," Lily answered. "And don't compare me to Puck, I far better at getting things done than that slacker."

Dominique couldn't help but smirk. There was something she could use. She recalled her impatience with the Trickster, always needing to joke about instead of getting the job done. He too had asked her what she had wanted. Making Golaith love her again...she had almost chosen that when Elisa Maza came into the picture, literally. Then she had wanted nothing more than to get rid of her so that maybe, just maybe she could have a chance...'_Yes, Puck. I want you to get rid of the humans. All of them!_'

Now...now she had a daughter who she would gladly give up her company to be with and live with. To share her life every night like a true gargoyle...a clan. She ached to be with her remaining clan. The weird sisters had made her see what she denied and kept denying: she had betrayed them. She had let them be killed by the Vikings even after her attempt to get Golaith to move the clan had failed. She had seen it then and had chosen to flee...

Tears filled Dominique's open but unseeing eyes. Her face was inches from the surface of her desk, held by her arms like a statue. Lily lightly stroked her hair, whispering evilly sweet. "It was all you and only you. Your choice. You will live with it for the rest of your immortal life but! I am opening the door for another choice: a chance, if you think you're strong enough."

"A chance?" Dominique whispered, still in her guilt-ridden world where she rarely descended. It held her like a whirlpool clutches at ships to drown them.

"That's right my lamb. You want a clan? You want your daughter's love? Take my hand." Lily floated above the desk on her stomach and held out a pale hand towards the cursed gargoyle.

Dominique turned her face upwards to look at Lily and reached up slowly. Her green eyes flickered with something and her grabbed the fay's hand with a force that would have made a human wince. "What must I do?"

Lily smiled wickedly and pulled herself forward to Dominique's face, still grasping her hand. "Take a vacation from here. The first step isn't in this place. When you're ready I'll come back and take you where you need to go." With another curtsy, Lily vanished in flash of green smoke. Demona looked at the phone on her desk, suddenly seeming alien.

_'If you think you're strong enough'_ Lily had taunted.

IF?! She had not survived a millenia by being otherwise. Dominique picked up the phone and called her secretary.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, David Xanatos sat in his swivel chair, contemplating on the phone call made by Dominique's secretary.

"It seems to trouble you that Demona canceled your meeting over the latest update concerning Cyberbiotics," Owen commented, keeping his focus on the papers before him.

"It's not like her to just give up an opportunity to learn valuable information," Xanatos responded as he rubbed his chin. "She also left on the first flight available to Mexico. What could have grabbed her interest so suddenly?" he wondered.

"Perhaps an artifact of some sort," Owen suggested in a mildly bored tone.

Xanatos did not fail to catch the underlying cue and sent Owen away on a task after he checked up on Megan and Alexander.

Megan was laughing with Alex over a funny dance she made a fuzzy marionette do when Owen came in. For a moment, the major-domo thought someone else was with Alex, not recognizing Megan without her jewelry, make-up, and punk clothes.

Seeing the look on Owen's face, Megan guessed what he was thinking and shrugged 'well...' "I have a choir concert tonight at school so I have to be ready before I go," she explained before turning back to Alex.

"I didn't realize you sang," said Owen in surprise―as much surprise as one could tell from having been around the stiff man.

"I'm no nightingale but I have yet to make anyone's ears bleed," Megan answered casually as she began picking up scattered toys. "I wish I could sing soprano but my voice starts to break if I go that high."

"You haven't tried any spells." It was more of a statement than a question. Owen tended to do that when he felt he had reached his limit in conversation, but Megan had begun to suspect that was the case, and pushed a little more every time the two met.

"I'm a middle alto unfortunately. I doubt my voice will get any higher before I graduate and my aunt would make me mute before I could even set up for the spell if she found out. Being able to magic is great, but unlike you we mortals have to rely on more than that."

"Meaning?" Owen asked with raised eyebrows.

Megan hid a triumphant grin before turning to face him. "You as in Oberon's Children. You all have it very easy. Consequences are thrown out the window along with everything else before that if you don't like it. You can look like anyone you want to, be wherever you please and then up and leave if things get boring or tough. Conflict isn't a strong suit for you unless you start it, or so I gather from the books I've read." Before she would let Owen say anything, Megan put on her 'I'm a teen, I don't care' expression and ended with, "But I wouldn't bet you on that. You probably have more experience than I do, except in one thing. Maybe."

Alex entertained himself by trying to pull of his socks as Owen distractedly tried to keep them on while trying to figure out the teen sorceress.

"Hmm, well whatever it is, I'll have to let you know," Megan said as she walked to the nursery door. "I've got to get home and change for the concert. Bye Alex!"

"Eeeaahh!" Alex squealed, reaching for the marionette that Megan left dangling on the doorknob.

Owen looked in at the door for a long moment before attending to his charge. "Now what have you two been up to?" he asked the baby. Alex merely smiled and waved his sock around.

End of Ch.1 in Revival


End file.
